1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with an easily detachable power module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device, such as a desktop computer, tower computer, server, or the like, usually includes power modules for connecting to a power supply. The installation of the power module in a computer typically involves the use of screws. However, assembly and detachment of the power module require a tool, such as a screwdriver, rendering the processes cumbersome and time-consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is an electronic device which can overcome the limitations described.